Boy's Memories
by HiMaboroshi
Summary: Draco revit les souvenirs de son époux défunt... Il retrace les six premiers mois de leur fils, Ethan. MPREG.


Je ne sais plus ce qui m'a poussée à écrire ça... Je regardais la télévision, et ça m'a prise, d'un coup.

J'espère que ça vous plaira et que le résumé ne vous rebutera pas trop.

Je sais aussi que cet OS est horriblement "nian-nian". Mais j'aime bien, de temps en temps...

**Tous les personnages, sauf Ethan Potter-Malfoy, appartiennent à JK Rowling. **

HiMaboroshi.

* * *

**Boy's Memories**

_Harry plongea son regard dans un océan gris pâle. Le même que le sien... Ethan Potter-Malfoy avait les mêmes yeux que Draco. Et cela enchantait Harry. Il avait toujours aimé s'immerger dans le regard de son désormais mari._

_Ses amis disaient qu'ils faisaient tout dans la précipitation, mais il avait décidé de vivre de cette manière. Il voulait avoir une famille à tout prix, même si c'était pour à peine six mois. Draco était du même avis. Harry sourit en voyant les yeux de son fils se fermer et releva son visage, éclairé d'un magnifique sourire heureux vers Draco qui était assis sur le bord de son lit d'hôpital, les larmes aux yeux. Qui eut cru que lui, si froid et présomptueux, perde autant la face en voyant sa progéniture. Il était... tout simplement heureux. Et comblé. Tomber amoureux d'Harry avait été une des plus belles choses qui lui soit arrivé, même si c'était également la pire. _

_Ils s'embrassèrent, exagérément lentement. Profiter de l'instant, de la vie, autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Draco savait ce qui arriverait tôt ou tard. _

Ethan tira Draco de ses souvenirs en se mettant à pleurer. Il avait sûrement fait un cauchemar... Il se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils rapidement et trouva le petit brun aux yeux gris, assis dans son lit. Il sourit un instant, puis le réconforta. Lorsque le garçon se fut rendormi, le blond resta à côté de lui, l'observant. Une douleur s'insinua en lui, lui remuant le cœur et il se mordit la lèvre, essayant de passer outre. Toute sa vie, en regardant son fils, il aurait l'impression de le revoir...

Secouant la tête, il se leva et se dirigea vers le salon, dans lequel il s'assit sur le canapé crème. Celui qu'Harry avait choisi. Il inspira un grand coup et attrapa un grand album dans le buffet. Il l'ouvrit, et les souvenirs l'assaillirent à nouveau...

Sur la première photo, on voyait Harry, Draco et Ethan dans ses bras, à la sortie de l'hôpital. Le blond avait entouré les épaules de son mari et tenait leur fils de l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent et sourirent à l'appareil photo que tenait Hermione. En-dessous, Harry avait écrit...

_Nous sommes sortis de l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Comme une vraie famille. Ethan, tu es à peine âgé de deux semaines, les médecins ont préféré nous garder tous les deux en observation, au cas où il y ait des complications. Mais tu es bébé fort, comme ton père. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que jamais je ne te verrai grandir, mais je suis heureux de pouvoir malgré tout te serrer dans mes bras, de pouvoir me dire que je suis papa. Tu es déjà un petit garçon incroyable. Hermione et Ron sont venus nous rendre visite, et ta tante est déjà émerveillée devant toi. Je n'ose pas imaginer combien elle va te gâter, plus tard ! Tu es magnifique. Et nous formons une belle famille. J'espère que ton père et moi pourrons t'offrir ce que chacun de nous n'a pas eu. _

Draco sourit, une unique larme roulant sur sa joue. Le jour où ils étaient sortis de l'hôpital avait été le début d'une seconde vie, pour tous. Ethan n'était encore qu'un petit bout de chou, et Harry était tout simplement émerveillé. Il souriait tout le temps. Personne n'osait penser qu'il s'éteindrait trop vite. Il était tellement magnifique...

Le blond tourna la page, pour y découvrir la photo de Blaise, assis sur le même canapé dans lequel il était présentement, qui tenait Ethan dans ses bras. A côté de lui était assise Pansy, souriant à pleine dents, jouant avec leur fils, et le basané souriant également. Ici aussi, Harry avait écrit...

_Deux jours après notre sortie, Pansy et Blaise sont venus nous rendre visite. Ils étaient déjà venu, le jour où tu es venu au monde. A l'instar d'Hermione, Pansy t'a trouvé « trop chou » et est devenue complètement gaga de toi. La preuve sur cette photo ! Blaise, même s'il ne le dit pas, te trouve absolument adorable. Ce jour-là, Hermione et Ron sont également venus, accompagnés de leur fille, Rose, tout aussi rousse que ton oncle. Ils ne t'ont pas lâché de la journée ! Impossible pour ton père et moi de t'avoir dans nos bras à un seul moment. Hermione a presque fondu en larmes quand elle t'a donné le biberon. C'est une personne fantastique, ta tante. Elle a toujours été là pour me soutenir, et j'espère qu'elle sera là pour toi également. Je ne doute pas de l'efficacité de ton père, mais je sais à quel point il peut être têtu quand il veut savoir quelque chose, des fois ! _

_Ne doute jamais de l'amour que nous te portons, Ethan. _

Tournant la page à nouveau, Draco tenta vainement de déglutir, une insupportable douleur serrant sa gorge. _Trois mois, déjà..._

Sur la photo suivante, on voyait Draco, assis dans leur lit, tenant Ethan dans ses bras. Celui-ci s'agrippait à son doigt, et le blond souriait comme il n'avait jamais autant souri. Il regardait l'appareil photo de temps à autre puis retournait à son fils.

_Ici, tu viens juste d'avoir un mois. Tu es encore tout petit. Tu gazouilles, quelques fois. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je m'extasierais devant ce simple bruit. Tu sembles nous appeler, ton père ou moi, quand nous sommes dans une pièce différente. Quand tu es avec ton papa, tu aimes qu'il te parle doucement. Il a une voix étonnamment douce, que tu semblais apprécier quand tu n'étais pas encore né. Je ne te raconte pas comme il a été heureux, quand tu te calmais à chaque fois qu'il te chuchotait une berceuse... Il est heureux, tu sais. Tu le combles de bonheur. Nous sommes une vraie famille, unie et heureuse. Et nous t'aimons, de toute notre âme. _

_Tu tiens le doigt de ton père avec beaucoup de force, me dit-il. Il est à côté de moi, et il sourit en me racontant comme il est impressionné par ta petite force. Il sera toujours à tes côtés, et quand je ne serai plus là, il t'aimera pour nous deux... Tu ne manqueras jamais d'amour, mon ange. _

Draco se souvint de quand Harry avait écrit ça. Ils étaient tous les deux assis en tailleur dans leur lit, et comme le brun l'avait marqué, le blond s'extasiait d'avoir senti la main d'Ethan le serrer avec autant de force.

Une autre larme s'écrasa sur le papier glacé.

Dieu, comme Harry lui manquait... lui et son sourire magnifique, lui et ses yeux si verts... lui et sa beauté à couper le souffle... Si bien que, des fois, quand il le regardait dormir et qu'il caressait son visage alors que son corps était baigné de la lumière du soleil, il avait presque envie de pleurer. Sa beauté lui donnait envie de pleurer...

Il tourna la page.

Sur cette photo, on voyait Harry en train de jouer avec Ethan, dans son transat. S'amusant avec ses doigts, le garçon leur avait alors offert son premier sourire.

_Tu as déjà deux mois. Comme le temps passe vite, désormais... Le temps défile quand la vie s'égraine, chéri. Aujourd'hui, tu as souri pour la première fois. Ça peut paraître dérisoire, mais ce simple geste de toi nous a comblés. Ton père dit que tu as le même sourire que moi, mais je trouve que tu lui ressembles plus qu'à moi. Il sera triste, quand je partirai, alors j'espère que tu lui souriras autant que possible..._

Peu de mots, mais tant de choses. Se dire que son mari avait, i peine quelques mois, tracé ces lettres avec soin, rappelait à Draco à quel point il n'était plus là. Ne plus sentir sa présence à ses côtés laissait un vide impossible à combler, désormais. Il aurait sans douté tiré un trait sur sa vie, malgré sa dignité légendaire, si Ethan n'avait pas été là, et s'il ne portait pas cet anneau, à l'annulaire gauche.

Sur la photo suivante, Ethan était allongé dans son lit, sur des draps d'un blanc immaculé. Dans sa main gauche, il tenait fermement sa peluche, et l'autre main était toute ouverte, tendue vers l'appareil que Harry tenait. Il souriait.

_Ethan, à quatre mois, tu es déjà un bébé épanoui. Le pédiatre ne s'inquiète absolument pas pour toi. Tu es en parfaite santé, et tu fais presque tes nuits. Tu ne manges pas d'aliments solides, pour le moment, tu t'intéresses beaucoup au monde qui t'entoure, et tu nous reconnais, ton père et moi, comme des personnes importantes. Tu sais que c'est nous qui te parlons. Tu reconnais également Hermione et Blaise. Ce sont ton parrain et ta marraine, tu sais. Le jour où nous leur avons annoncé ça, ils ont été plus qu'heureux, même si ton parrain ne te l'avouera jamais. Je l'imagine déjà, quand tu seras plus grand. N'est pas à Serpentard qui veut. _

_Tu souris à tout le monde, et tu fais notre petit bonheur. Chaque moment est incroyable. Ton père râle quand tu te réveilles en pleine nuit, tu apprendras plus tard qu'il a du mal et qu'il est très ronchon, quand on le tire de son précieux sommeil. _

_Je sais qu'il ne me reste que deux mois pour te voir grandir, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me projeter dans l'avenir à vos côtés. Sache que ton père est une des meilleures personnes que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. Si des fois, il ne te montre que peu son intérêt, sois sûr qu'il t'aime de tout son cœur. Nous t'aimons, Ethan... Autant que nous nous aimons. _

Bien sûr, qu'ils s'aimaient. Ils s'étaient mariés, deux ans après la fin de la guerre, un an et demi après qu'ils se soient mis ensemble. Beaucoup s'étaient opposés à ce mariage, mais ils n'en avaient rien eu à faire. Ils s'aimaient, et c'était ce qui comptait.

Avec force, Draco essuya sa joue, la lèvre inférieure tremblante. Il n'avait jamais aimé personne comme il avait aimé Harry...

La photo suivante était la seule que son mari défunt avait commentée. Dessus, on pouvait les voir tous les trois, dans le jardin, entourés de leurs amis. Draco et Harry étaient épaule contre épaule, le brun tenant leur fils, le blond tenant l'autre par la taille. Derrière eux, Ron avait entouré les épaules d'Hermione de son bras, et celle-ci son ventre désormais un peu rebondi. Juste à côté d'eux, Pansy et Blaise se regardaient de temps en temps, se tenant la main. Ils formaient tous un beau tableau...

_Nous voilà tous réunis, et tu es déjà âgé de cinq mois. Ta marraine est enceinte de leur deuxième enfant, à Ron et elle. A chaque fois que nous nous parlons, nous imaginons votre futur. J'aimerais tant que notre famille soit soudée jusqu'au bout... J'espère que tu te sentira bien, avec nous tous, que tu te sentiras aimé et choyé. Que vous prendrez toujours soin des uns, des autres... Je suis si fier que tu sois notre fils, Ethan. Mon si beau bébé... _

_Nous sommes tous une grande famille. Comme ce que j'avais toujours souhaité. Je suis heureux de pouvoir vivre comme je l'entendais, avant. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir vous consacrer toute ma vie, à ton père et toi, ainsi qu'à nos amis. J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, quand tu rentrerais à l'école pour la première fois... Verser une larme quand je te verrais t'échapper avec tes amis. Te voir grandir et évoluer, tout simplement... J'espère que tu auras une vie simple et normale, Ethan. Nous nous sommes tous battus pour que vous ayez une vie tranquille... _

_Je t'aimerai à toujours, où que je me trouve. Peut-être que je te manquerai, peut-être que tu seras en colère de ne pas te souvenir de moi. Tu me manques déjà. Je ne veux pas être triste, pour autant j'avais toujours pensé que lorsque je partirais, je serais seul et sans famille. Mais je vous ai, toi et ton père, et je voudrais ne jamais vous quitter... La vie peut être horriblement mal faite, quelque fois..._

_J'espère que, quand tu liras ces lignes, tu seras un peu moins triste. J'espère que, dans tout ce que j'ai écrit durant ces six mois qui ont suivi ta naissance, dans un carnet rouge et or que détient ton père, tu pourras découvrir qui j'étais et te construire un souvenir de moi. C'est égoïste à dire, mais j'espère juste que tu penseras à moi, quelques fois._

_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, Ethan. Je ne le dirai jamais assez..._

* * *

_A tous ceux qui sont partis trop tôt..._

Je ne dirai pas les circonstances de la mort d'Harry, désolée. Je laisse votre imagination faire ce travail... :)

HiMabo'


End file.
